


Date Night Plans

by coldnerdytrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldnerdytrash/pseuds/coldnerdytrash
Summary: “You know you shouldn’t say stuff like that to strangers. Next thing you know, you’re on the front of another tabloid for cussing out an innocent bystander after knocking into them and spilling their coffee down their shirt,” Steve said, voice somehow fond.“Wow, that’s actually a good story,” Tony said. “‘Tony Stark: Complete Douche Who Spills Coffee on Strangers and Cusses Them Out For It.” Tony chuckled.





	Date Night Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darklonelyspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklonelyspace/gifts).



“Don’t be fucking rude.”

“I’m sorry?” Steve said into his phone.

“Not you, sweetheart,” Tony responded, and he sounded focused on their conversation again. “This douchebag just walked into me then decided it was my fault he wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking.” Steve laughed.

“You know you shouldn’t say stuff like that to strangers. Next thing you know, you’re on the front of another tabloid for cussing out an innocent bystander after knocking into them and spilling their coffee down their shirt,” Steve said, voice somehow fond.

“Wow, that’s actually a good story,” Tony said. “‘Tony Stark: Complete Douche Who Spills Coffee on Strangers and Cusses Them Out For It.” Tony chuckled.

“I’m being serious, Tony,” Steve said, not very serious.

“Oh, I know exactly how serious you’re being.” Tony’s response was just as jovial as Steve’s. “People are just rude, though, Steve; you know that firsthand.”

“No need to give the media more reasons to slander your name, though, honey.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony grumbled. “Where were we, before we were rudely interrupted?” Steve rolled his eyes fondly, spinning around on Tony’s workshop chair.

“Date night,” Steve said. “Dinner tonight. We were discussing eating out or making the meal ourselves.”

“Ooh, I like the latter,” Tony said, sounding like an idea just hit him. “We could do pasta of some kind, then curl up on the couch with a movie. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds cliché,” Steve chuckled.

“You like cliché, though,” Tony pointed out.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like the idea,” Steve defended. “It sounds like a good date night.”

“Good. I’ll pick up anything we need on my way back from this meeting,” Tony said. “Just tell JARVIS what we need and get him to send me the list.”

“Alright, I can do that.” Steve paused a moment and looked at the time on one of the screens surrounding Tony’s workbench. “Hey, didn’t your meeting start ten minutes ago?”

“Uh,” Tony paused, and Steve knew he was checking the time for himself. “Shit,” he said, and Steve could hear his breathing quicken slightly as he began walking faster. “Shouldn’t have stopped for that coffee earlier.”

“Probably not,” Steve laughed. “Go enjoy your meeting, I’ll get you that list of groceries for tonight.”

“Sounds good.” Tony’s voice became distant and Steve heard him talking to someone else, likely the person at the front desk of the office building where the meeting was. A moment later, he was speaking into the phone again. “Okay, I’m going now, important meeting-“

“Which you’re late for,” Steve pointed out.

“Which I’m late for,” Tony repeated. “I love you, I’ll see you tonight. Pick us out a good selection of movies to choose from when I get back.”

“I will. I love you, too, Tony. Don’t have too much fun.”

“I’ll try not to get bored to death,” Tony joked. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Tonight,” Steve promised. “Bye, Tony.”

“Bye, honey.” And with that, Tony hung up. Steve rose and started upstairs to the kitchen, a fond smile on his face.


End file.
